Target practice devices are widely used by the armed services. Conventionally, target practice equipment are located at all rifle ranges and target ground to enable markspersons to practice their aim. One of the of interest target practice devices being used by all of the branches of the armed services is a device having model number NSN 6920-01-142-2858. In particular, this device pivots a target to a "pop-up" position so that it may be shot at. The hitting of the target is sensed by the device, which then activates its motor to pivot the target to a "lay down" position. The target is therefore pivotable to either a pop-up or lay down position.
When the sensor which senses the movement of the target between the two positions is non-operationable, the motor tends to continue to drive the target beyond either 0.degree. or 90.degree. for the respective lay down or pop-up positions into a "fail mode". In fact, oftentimes the target is driven beyond the pop-up position to end up being jammed against the top of the equipment, with the drive shaft of the motor continuing its rotation. When thus jammed, a high torque results at the drive shaft. Not only could such high torque then cause the motor to burn out at that time, but also the electronic components within the equipment could be damaged due to potential surges of electrical current caused by the jammed device. Needless to say, the costs, which entail the removal of the device from service, the replacement of the damaged electronic components and motor, and the reinstallation of the equipment to the rifle range, are fairly high for each malfunctioned target practice device.
An improvement to the target practice device is therefore needed to prevent the target practice device from being extensively damaged when it does go into the "fail mode".